


Denise's Gift

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dinner, Erotica, First Crush, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Homoeroticism, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character(s), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naughty, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Puppy Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Shyness, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Love, caribbean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: This is the story of Jonny and Hadji's first time with a girl. This happens after they met Denise Lore. Though bashful and too proud to admit their feelings, the experience proves to be one neither of them will forget.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jonny" Quest & Hadji Singh, Jonathan "Jonny" Quest/Hadji Singh/Denise Lore





	Denise's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are fans of the original series, Denise Lore's a minor character from the S1, Ep12 "The Dreadful Doll." This story takes place shortly after the episode ended. Always thought the ending was cute and it inspired this story. Hope you enjoy it, if this is not your cup of tea then read no further. If you want me to write more stories featuring the three of them, let me know. Your reviews are appreciated.

It had been a week since Jonny, his Dad, Hadji and Race had stopped Harden and Korbay. In the meantime he kept busy with helping his Dad in Marine Biology work and scuba diving with Hadji. Philippe Lore, an affluent citizen on Tanago Island whose daughter Dr. Quest helped cure, was having a get together at his place and had invited the Quest family to attend. There would be six people there, so Jonny thought it was going to be like any other dinner party; talk with friends and some socializing. When they got to the Lore house, there were a few other close friends of Philippe's there already, just chatting and drinking. Homework had been particularly taxing lately so Jonny began to let himself feel at ease. He had finished his 4th or 5th cup of lemonade, when Jonny walked into the kitchen to refill his cup when he ran into Philippe's daughter, Denise, standing at the counter. The 11-year-old ginger smiled at him like she always did and offered to refill his cup.  
  
Jonny was already pretty relaxed at this point as he walked my way back to the living room. All the adult guests had moved to the kitchen table talking about whatever which left Jonny and Hadji alone looking at Mr. Lore's collection of art from worldwide travels. Jonny sat back and continued sipping on his drink when he looked over noticed his best friend, who had his cock out stroking it while looking at the painting of a beautiful lady. Hadji noticed Jonny looking and smiled before motioning him over. At this point Jonny hadn't had cock in awhile and Jonny was pretty antsy so he figured why not. He slouched over and put his lips around Hadji's hard cock. The Indian boy gasped a little as the blonde's tongue worked its way around the head of his dick. It was a nice cock, about 3 inches or so and quite girthy. Jonny started bobbing up and down slurping on it. Hadji put his hand on the back of Jonny's head and helped control the pace. After about a minute he started thrusting a little harder, the head of his cock reaching the entrance of his _brother's_ throat. A few seconds later he pushed the back of Jonny's head down the shaft of his penis forcing it a couple inches into my throat, releasing his cum directly into it. In an instant, Jonny could feel it shooting down inside him towards his stomach. Luckily drinking so much lemonade had numbed his gag reflex where he could take it all. Once Hadji had finished pulsating into his throat and mouth he let Jonny go and his head came flying off to allow him to breath again. Hadji grinned at Jonny and told him to go get another drink to wash it down. Jonny was obliged to do so as he could still taste and feel Hadji's cum in his throat and mouth.  
  
Gathering his bearings, Jonny walked into the kitchen and started pouring himself another drink when Denise walked up behind. Jonny got nervous thinking she might have seen them and was going to confront him about it. Not to mention she was cute! Instead, she walked up, put her hands around the uneasy boy's waist and began to kiss him on the lips. Jonny was stunned, but decided to go with it. He was really wet from what just happened. Despite being tongue-tied, they began to make out against the counter with the other guests outside on the patio just a few feet away. They seemed to be sure that the kids were well behaved not inclined to inappropriate acts and weren't too into watching. Denise stopped kissing Jonny, leaned her head back to face him better and told him to not worry about anything as she slipped her hand down the front of his blue jeans. In a gasp, Jonny shivered at her touching his wet cock as she started to play with it. Jonny leaned back in to continue to kiss her.

He started getting into it and started to play with her developing breasts which seemed to spur her on harder with his cock. Jonny started to go under her white shirt when she calmly stopped him and whispered "Upstairs, my bedroom," in Jonny's right ear. They stopped and Jonny followed her to the bedroom. They shut the door behind us for a little more privacy. They continued where they'd left off only this time removing clothes in the process. Denise was 4'3"ish, with copper-colored hair, medium build, with brown eyes. She admired the 4'6"ish, golden-haired haired boy of slim build, with blue eyes as a classic storybook hero.  
  
They were laying on the bed making out and playing with each other's private areas when the door nob began to turn. Jonny got a little anxious as he's not one to really do something like this but since Denise kissed him last week, he had way many more thoughts about girls than he normally entertained. In walked his trusted friend. Hadji was still hard or had become hard again. He began unclothing himself in silence as he walked toward the bed. It was at this point that Jonny figured that the feelings they'd been harboring for Denise were mutual. That they both wanted to have her. Jonny didn't care at that point though. He wanted it just as much in the moment. Hadji walked up to the both of them when Denise slowly grabbed his cock and started sucking on it. She was going all the way down his shaft which made Jonny feel like he had only experienced a part of what they can do together. She took it out of her mouth and nudged the speechless blonde, putting it against Jonny's lips so he began sucking it to the best of his ability. They shared for a minute or two when Hadji pushed Jonny back a little on the bed and laid him down. He was still standing so he grabbed Jonny's legs under the knees and pulled him to the edge of the bed sliding his excited cock into his virgin wet ass. Jonny could feel it hitting the tip of his _spot_ as he was steadily thrusting. Denise kept playing with Jonny's cock and sucking on his nipples while laying beside him. The pleasure was so intense.

Hadji kept pounding his ass and Jonny could feel his balls smacking against his ass with some force. After a couple of minutes he looked at Denise and said "It is your turn Denise."

Hadji pulled out of Jonny with a wet strand of warm cum coming out with his cock. He laid on the bed and Denise crawled on top and slide down his dick making it disappear into her opening. She road him hard. Jonny was just sitting there enjoying the view when Hadji looked at him, smiled and grabbed the girl's ass checks and spread them wide to expose his cock inside of Denise and her pink asshole.

He motioned with a nod towards Denise back and said "Please, lick it." Jonny moved in and started to lick the part of his dick not inside their new _friend_.

Denise giggled and said in that beautiful French accent of hers "No, in me please."

Jonny gulped as he had never _eaten out_ a girl before. But he didn't want to kill the mood or look a fool and taking a deep breath, went in with his tongue. This made Denise moan instantly. Hadji began to thrust once more. Jonny ate her ass for a short while when Hadji took his cock out of her wet gaping hole and put it in his face. Jonny started sucking it while Denise climbed off him. They then switched positions and she was laying on her back and Hadji moved behind his _brother_. Jonny was already in doggy position. Denise put her hands behind his head and pulled his mouth onto her pussy. Jonny began to swirl his tongue around her clit and in and out of her pussy enjoying the taste of a girl's cum for the first time.  
  
Hadji got right close behind Jonny, grabbed his hips and guided his cock into his butt. It was easy for him because Jonny was soaking wet. He began fucking him, hard, much harder as his balls were slamming against Jonny's hole; it felt amazing. Jonny's head was bobbing up and down against Denise clit as she pulled his mouth against her vagina. She began to grind her now realized womanhood on it. Hadji started playing with his friend's asshole by putting his thumb in it. At that point, Jonny didn't care he was enjoying what was going on. He was pulling my hair back as well. I was on the verge of dry cumming when he stopped and pulled his cock out. I was a little disappointed but then I felt the tip of Hadji's cock pressing against his ass. Eyes sealed shut as Jonny cringed a little, then slowly before he felt it sliding into his ass. For a boy, Hadji felt enormous. Denise combed a hand through Jonny's hair and told him to relax. Their voices began to muddle as Jonny could feel every inch sliding in until suddenly the mystically gifted boy slammed the last couple of inches into his friend and lover. Jonny gasped in pleasure. Denise smiled at him and told Hadji that his friend really seemed to like it. He started fucking Jonny's ass slowly at first. Jonny tried to contain his winces as he was gripping his friend's cock tight. Denise got up and kneeled beside his and reached around to play with Jonny's cock.  
  
Firmly Hadji started fucking Jonny's ass faster until he reached the point where he was almost trying to pummel it. He grabbed those soft blonde locks of hair back so hard it made Jonny arch his back and stand on his knees. Jonny's eyes began to tear up as he never had something go so deep in his ass. Hadji put his other hand around his neck and squeezed a little. Jonny's mouth opened wide gasping. This is apparently what he wanted because he thrusted harder and faster, Denise started to stroke Jonny's penis, 2 fingers then a hand. The sensations sent the boy's body into a quivering shock as Jonny came. Jonny screamed in pleasure as he collapsed onto the bed. He was still pulsing from the organism when Hadji flipped him on his back and put his cock into his _brother's_ ass again. Panting heavily, Jonny's ass was still gaping wide from Hadji's cock as Denise mischievously started fingering it. Hadji begun to pump harder into Jonny when he suddenly thrusted so deep into him he hit Jonny's rose-bud. Sweaty and giggling out loud, Jonny felt a warm sensation deep inside him. Hadji came in him for the second time that night. He slowly pulled out letting his cum pour out of Jonny's ass. Denise was smiling in a giggle watching it and when he moved, she pounced on Jonny's penis and began to clean up his mess with her tongue. The blonde was so sensitive still that he was thrusting my hips to get away.  
  
He walked over to their night stand and retrieved something. He walked over and handed his wife a large wooden hairbrush. This thing was big, bigger than his fist and at least 7" long.

Hadji looked at Jonny and said to Denise "I think he can handle it". She took her fingers and collected the cum that had escaped earlier and rubbed it on the brush as lube before she started to introduce to Jonny's ass. At first she got the head in. Jonny could feel his ass stretching to take it. It started to hurt a little. While she worked on Jonny's hole Hadji got behind her and began to fuck Denise. Much more slowly than he had fucked Jonny. At some point she was able to get half of the brush inside his friend. It felt like Jonny was being tortured. She began to fuck Jonny with it. Denise kept going deeper and deeper until she couldn't push any more. It felt like she was hitting his stomach with it. The three played a little bit like that until Hadji came one more time for her. By that time Jonny had become more sober and a little more self-conscious. They started getting dressed and Jonny stood by the door in case any of the adults came upstairs.

On the way back to the ship, Jonny couldn't convince himself that incredible moment had just happened. For a few days afterwards Jonny avoided his Dad and Race, his butt and cock were sore and he couldn't walk straight. Denise kept flirting with the boys during their stay (especially Jonny) asking him if he would like to do it again and they would be _old enough_. When they finally left Tanago Island, Jonny still couldn't get the butterflies out of his body thinking about Denise and how wonderful she felt. Between the private jokes and glances he and Hadji shared, neither could say they'd never be able to remember (most) that amazing night. Even when they gravitated more towards girls than get cherry red in front of them.  
  
  



End file.
